Ohio
| image = | aliases = State of Ohio | nicknames = The Buckeye State | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = 3rd Rock from the Sun; The Drew Carey Show; Family Ties; Glee; Hot in Cleveland | poi = Akron; Canton; Cincinnati; Cleveland; Columbus; Dayton; Rutherford; Toledo | 1st = }} Ohio is a state located in the Midwestern United States. It is bordered by the states of Pennsylvania and West Virginia to the east, as well as the Ohio River. To the north it is bordered by Ontario, Canada and the US state of Michigan to the northwest. To the west it is bordered by Indiana and to the south it is bordered by Kentucky. Ohio has a total land area of 44,825 square miles and a population of more than 11 million people. In television, Ohio has served as the central setting for at least two popular television programs. The Drew Carey Show, which aired on ABC from 1995 to 2004 took place in Cleveland, Ohio. Another comedy series, 3rd Rock from the Sun, which aired on NBC from 1996 to 2001 took place in the fictional town of Rutherford. The FOX Network smash hit series Glee takes place in the fictional town of Lima, Ohio. The central setting for the series is William McKinley High School. Academy-award winning film director and producer Steven Allan Spielberg - considered by many to be one of the most influential and pioneering film makers of all time was born in Cincinnati, Ohio on December 18th, 1946 to Arnold Spielberg and Leah Adler. In addition to his more well-known film works, Spielberg is also the creator of the 1980s anthology series Amazing Stories and executive producer on the sci-fi series Falling Skies. Points of Interest ; Akron: Akron is the fifth largest city in Ohio and is the county seat of Summit County. It is located in the Great Lakes region approximately 39 miles (63 km) south of Lake Erie along the Little Cuyahoga River. Reaper star Ray Wise (the Devil) was born in Akron on August 20th, 1947. ; Cincinnati : Cincinnati is located in Hamilton County in the state of Ohio. It is the primary setting of the 1970s sitcom series WKRP in Cincinnati, which involved the foibles and pitfalls of a small crew working for a Top 40 radio station. The main characters featured on the series include, Andy Travis, Arthur Carlson, Doctor Johnny Fever, Les Nessman, Jennifer Marlowe, Herb Tarlek, Venus Flytrap and Bailey Quarters. ; Columbus: Columbus is the county seat of Franklin County, Ohio and the largest city in the state as well as the state capital. Columbus is the home town of the Keaton family who were featured in the 1980s sitcom Family Ties. The patriarch of the family is former hippie Steven Keaton and his wife, Elyse. They have three children, the oldest being Alex P. Keaton, who is a true-blue Reaganite of the young Republicans. His younger sister is Mallory who has no brain for politics like her brother. In fact, she barely has a brain at all. Following Mallory is her younger sister Jennifer and later, Andrew Keaton. Actor Josh Radnor was born in Columbus on July 29th, 1974. Josh is best known for playing the role of Ted Mosby on the CBS hit comedy series How I Met Your Mother'. His character is also from Ohio, but was born in Shaker Heights. ; Ridgeview: Ridgeview is a small Ohio town and the location of the Busy Bee Cafe. In 1960, two young newlyweds, Don and Pat Carter broke down in Ridgeview and went to the diner while waiting for their car to be repaired. They found a "Mystic Seer" machine on their table and Don became obsessed with the fortunes that it began producing. ''The Twilight Zone: Nick of Time ; Rutherford: Rutherford is a middle-class suburban town in Ohio. It is the home of the Solomon family, who are actually a group of space aliens sent to Earth to learn about the planet's people and customs. They have assumed the names Dick, Sally, Harry and Tommy and have taken to living in the spacious attic of a lively middle-aged woman named Mamie Ducek. Also in Rutherford is Pendelton State University where Dick works as a physics professor. Other residents of Rutherford include Mary Albright, another professor at Pendelton and her assistant, Nina Campbell. 3rd Rock from the Sun: Brains and Eggs ; Toledo: Toledo is the fourth most populous city in the U.S. state of Ohio and is the county seat of Lucas County. Toledo is in northwest Ohio, on the western end of Lake Erie, and borders the State of Michigan. The city was founded in 1833 on the west bank of the Maumee River, originally incorporated as part of Monroe County, Michigan Territory, then re-founded in 1837, after conclusion of the Toledo War, when it was incorporated in Ohio. TV shows that take place in * 3rd Rock from the Sun * Drew Carey Show, The * Family Ties * Glee * Hot in Cleveland * Night Court Characters from People who were born in * Adrianne Palicki * Bill Cobbs * Blake Sheldon * Carol Ann Lewis * Corey Allen * Dan Buran * Dana Greenblatt * Don King * Dorrie Kavanaugh * Eddie McClintock * Gates McFadden * George Custer * Harry Poppe * Jamie Farr * Janet Greek * Jerry Wasserman * Jim Backus * Joel Crothers * John Terlesky * Jon Lormer * Josh Radnor * Katherine Bruce * Keith Prentice * Ken Kobus * Luke Perry * Marsha Clark * Martin Sheen * Missy Doty * Ray Wise * Robert Knepper * Rudolph Borchert * Sam Hall * Steven Spielberg * Tim Iacofano * Zach Roerig People who died in * Keith Prentice Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia * Ohio at the Holosuite * Ohio at the Horror House References ---- Category:Ohio Category:3rd Rock from the Sun/Miscellaneous Category:Drew Carey Show/Miscellaneous Category:Family Ties/Miscellaneous Category:Hot in Cleveland/Miscellaneous Category:Night Court/Miscellaneous